fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mithra Songokū
Mithra Songokū (孫悟空・ミスラ , Songokū Misora; Literally Meaning, Granchild of Empty Comprehension, A Means of Binding) is a powerful , and former soldier of the Army of Mercurius - 's personal army. Mithra is a man who, due to his achievements, has been given the fabled title, Grandson of the Illuminating Heaven (天照の孫 Amaterasu no Mago). He is one of the four of the Legal , Hydra Head. Appearance Mithra takes the appearance of a young man, whose most distinctive features appear to be his stark white hair and lavender-colored eyes. It is presumed that these are his original color, as whenever he activates Amaterasu or Sealing Magic, their pigment becomes red. His hair is quite spiky, protruding upwards and outwards to the left and right. Also, he has a notable purple tattoo underneath his left eye: three spikes attached to a disk-like shape. He is of average height, and holds a fairly slender build, albeit holding impressive muscle tone due to his training as a soldier. His attire consists of a rather elaborate tuxedo. It's of an inverse color scheme: black shirt and a white coat. His white vest goes over a black shirt, striped with numerous white lines across it. With this he wears a dark purple tie. Furthermore, the interior of his shirt is grey in color, demonstrated through his collar and rolled up sleeves. Along with this, he wears a pair of white pants fastened by a black belt, and a pair of white dress shoes. Accessories he dons consist of a black hat with a large white cloth on it, acting as a bar of some sort: a flower dons it as well. Finally, he appears to wear a silver bracelet and a similarly colored ring - albeit with a white, opaque stone on it. He calls these remnants of his unknown past. Personality History Mithra's childhood is relatively unknown to him. It is speculated that, because of his achievement over , he gained partial amnesia. However, this didn't affect his memories from the beginning of his career as a soldier up until now. Mithra began serving in the army at the age of thirteen, when he was supposedly expunged from his house in order to earn money for a poor household - though this is debatable. In his initial years, Mithra was a very dedicated and loyal soldier - as described by others. He took part in his duties wholeheartedly, and truly believed in the role that he and fellow soldiers played in the protection of the country. At the age of fourteen, Mithra noticed that he had awoke a dormant level of magical power - quite a bit of it - but was unable to mold it any form. Therefore, instead of inquiring, he simply kept to himself. The most notable events of his life were the events during, and following the Civil War that plagued the entirety of Fiore for three years. The Civil War was a result of tensions between the and non-mages of the country. In turn, massive alliances of civilians were pitted against numerous guilds and other mages, including the likes of , , and guilds of a similar status. In these events, Mithra lost a number of his closest friends, and was isolated for a significant period of time. At one point during the later stages of the war, Mithra would be trapped inside the Cavern of Hidden Sunlight (隠日の岩屋, Kakubi no Iwaya) attempting to run away from enemy mages that pursued him for his innate magical talent (his quantity of magical power). In this cavern, he would find the Three Sun Volumes (三日冊, Sanbisatsu) hidden within the depths of his confines. Opening all three of these volumes, Mithra was imparted with the knowledge and capabilities to utilize the full extent of the magic known as , while also providing him with the tattoo he is notoriously known for. Using this knowledge of his magic, he was able to escape from the said cave and approached the Fairy Tail Guild. Using their influence in the magical world, along with their great magical power, Mithra and the guild had been capable of stopping the war by intervening at key locations for battle. Later, their negotiations would settle down the tensions. But the casualties by the war were undeniable, and are known to be one of the reasons for the magic-born individuals of Fiore being in a much higher concentration than other countries. During this period of time, because of his efforts, Mithra was known given the title Grandson of the Illuminating Heaven (天照の孫 Amaterasu no Mago). Eventually, he would abandon his services from any organization and would become an . He would help towns in need from the scattered remnants of the war, and suppressed several rampant monsters and demons in his time. Later, he would learn several antiquated Sealing Magic spells, thanks to his affinity with Amaterasu. During this time period, he met up with Moune Sutou and Wolfgang. They would then establish the said guild. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Amaterasu Amaterasu (天照, Amaterasu; Literally meaning "Illuminating Heaven"): *'Formula 0' (天照零式, Amaterasu Reishiki): The original, and most powerful spell of the Amaterasu. It can only be achieved from the access to the Three Volumes of the Sun, and is passively engraved into the body. In legends, this spell is regarded as Tenson Kōrin (天孫降臨, Descent of the Sun Goddess' Grandson), due to the sheer destructive capabilities of the technique. The spell itself releases Amaterasu surrounding the wielder in extremely large chains of letters. Then, the chains condense in size to an almost microscopic level. Upon making contact with the victim, in this case, Mithra, it enters through their skin and causes excruciating pain. It begins by travelling through the nervous system of the user, replacing any Eternano it witnesses with a substance regarded as tenkiame (天気雨, Sun Shower), for an unnamed reason. Tenkiame, in turn, provides an enormous boost in overall magical power, or more specifically, presence. However, it removes the capability to utilize any magic aside from Amaterasu and Sealing Magic as a whole, therefore drastically reducing Mithra's variability as a mage. Also, because of the substance replacing Mithra's magical power, the power of his magic increases substantially - but becomes extremely difficult to recognize by conventional mages. However, this only activates for a brief period of time before becoming dormant. Although the visibility of the effects on the body - such as markings - stay for a significant period of time. The overall effect of this spell, in actuality, causes any release of magic towards a specific target to become an Amaterasu-style explosion. The said explosion is strong enough to mimic the likes of at full power, making them extremely deadly if used at close-range, for example. :*'Formula 0 Blazing Sun Goddess' (天照零式炎日女神, Amaterasu Reishiki Enjoshin): Blazing Sun Goddess is the epitome of power Mithra can ever reach. The most destructive state of Amaterasu - the technique that makes it worthy of its name. Through activating the tenkiame within his own body, Mithra suddenly converts all the magical energy of his body into the said substance - this releases an aura of extremely powerful magic, purple in color. Blazing Sun Goddess, upon activation, causes the entirety of the nervous system to be replaced with deep black markings, engraved with a symbol of Amaterasu: all the formulae counting up to 999, or so it seems. When this is active, the user, while not gaining an extraordinary boost in power, is given an ability so fearsome that most would be incapable of standing against it for more than thirty seconds. Due to each tenkiame being a formula of Amaterasu, the user is capable of instantly evoking the effects of any of Amaterasu's formulae through a simple hand motion combined with thought. This thought releases the formula from his body, and immediately projects it into the real world with no delay, magnifying its size to the appropriate level before releasing. This sudden nature, combined with its innate destructive nature, causes it to be able to decimate entire towns - perhaps even cities - within seconds. However, the drawbacks to this spell are also enormous. Firstly, the pain provided from the spell is enough to cause a hundred horses to collapse, making it almost impossible to wield for a long time. Secondly, the user is incapable of using any other magic aside from Amaterasu; even moving becomes virtually impossible for them. Finally, each spell utilized is permanently removed from the Formula 0. Unless relearned through the Three Sun Volumes, it cannot be attained again. Although, this does not mean he cannot use it without the assistance of the said spell. Because of the extraordinary power, and limitations, behind this magic, it was labelled forbidden by himself and the Magic Council. *'Formula 10' (天照十式, Amaterasu Jūshiki): *'Formula 25' (天照二十五式, Amaterasu Nijūgo Shiki): *' ' (天照二十八式, Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki): *'Formula 50' (天照五十式, Amaterasu Gojūshiki): *' ' (天照百式, Amaterasu Hyakushiki): *'Formula 777' (天照七百七十七式, Amaterasu Nanahyaku Nanajū Nana Shiki): Sealing Magic Sealing Magic (封印の魔法, Fūin no Mahō): *'Magic Dilation Seal' (魔法散大封印, Mahō Sandai Fūin): A seal practiced commonly by those of a S-class rank or higher, generally. By placing a pseudo-magic circle with the kanji for Sandai (散大) on the enemy's skin, the seal can subsequently be activated through the use of a simple command, Expand (膨らます, Fukuramasu). Upon doing so, the magic circle seeps into the opponent's skin, and subsequently the entirety of their nervous system begin to glow with a faint blue aura. At which, the effects of the technique begin. By using their own, foreign magic, the user causes it to flow through the exact center of each vein in the opponent's body. In doing so, their own magic stays at the edges, and thus "dilates" the magic within the veins, by making it cornered at an edge, so-to-speak. In turn, this makes it far more difficult to flow magic within the body, mainly because the magic is being interrupted by foreign magic. Accordingly so, the opponent's techniques begin to weaken in overall power - sometimes they are completely negated. Everything that requires magic by the opponent becomes extremely difficult to conjure, and therefore makes it almost useless to employ magic in the situation. This provides the avenue for the user to make debilitating blows on the opponent, provided they aren't extremely skilled at , and turn the battle into their favor. However, the effect is only temporary, as the foreign magic in the opponent's body is already diluted from being expanded from a single magic formula written by the user's magic. Therefore, it is a spell recommended to bring about the final blow. *'Eight Conscious Directions Seal' (八識方封印, Hasshikipō Fūin): A spell devised by an ancient sealing magic user. The use of this spell revolves primarily around the sealing of entities, or magic-based constructs that hold an enormous reservoir of magic - for example, a . Mithra initiates the technique by using a foreign, unknown incantation. Upon completion, a magic circle appears within Mithra's right palm. Herein, Mithra is capable of executing the said technique and produce its effects. The seal itself, however, takes the form of a unique design: four long arrows going in the four cardinal directions, and four subsequent arrows going into their sub-directions. The technique initializes once Mithra is capable of placing the said sealing circle onto his desired target. Once the sealing circle makes contact, it begins to immediately absorb magic from the victim of the seal. In turn, this allows the seal to grow stronger and larger, therefore surrounding the victim and procuring its desired effects. The seal itself utilizes its arrows as a medium to direct any magic pouring out of the victim, therefore making it extremely difficult for an enemy to negate the seal, as any magic used it immediately transferred. While this is the complete function of the technique alone; by using Mithra's prowess in conventional sealing techniques, he is capable of using the weakened entity and seal them with numerous lower-level seals, or explosions from his Amaterasu. *'God-Taking Words of Praise' (神懸り褒め言葉, Kamigakari Homekotoba): One of the most powerful Sealing Magic spells created. It was developed by an unnamed user of the magic, and was recorded in a scroll for a considerable period of time before Mithra achieved the use of this technique. Firstly, the technique requires the use of twelve talismans with the kanji 周天 inscribed onto them, along with a circle around each separate kanji. These kanji read Shūten (周天, Full Scope of the Heavens), and are placed in a circular formation surrounding the technique. In order to do this effectively, it is recommended that the victim of the technique has been placed under a temporary binding of some sort, or is exhausted severely. When this is completed, the user immediately begins reciting the incantation: God and Man shall be as one (天人が統一されます, Tenjin ga Tōitsu sa Remasu). This is repeated until the tags begin to release a faint aura of dark magic, which causes numerous words to appear akin to a chain, at which they begin to surround the victim of the technique. These chains are used as a means to further bind the victim to a point where they are unable to move. This is the initial phase of the technique, at which phase two of the technique begins. :*'Four Beasts Soul Devouring' (四獣霊食い荒らす, Shijūrei Kuiarasu): The user summons four peculiar talismans, each colored and named after the four cardinal beasts: Seiryū (青龍, Blue Dragon), Byakko (白虎, White Tiger), Suzaku (朱雀, Vermillion Bird) and Genbu (玄武, Black Tortoise). Each of the four are placed in their appropriate direction surrounding the user; following are four specific , appropriate to the respective beasts. At which, the said beasts are appropriate summoned out of the said tags. They proceed to use the binding to their advantage, and take four sequential steps into sealing the magic for eternity. Firstly, Genbu and Byakko - representatives of North and West - and of Spiritual and Physical, use their own magic as a means to break apart the magical bonds within the body, making them incapable of magic. At which, Suzaku - representative of the south - covers their body in her fiery wings to separate the physical body from the "shell of magic" that it possesses, leaving it to be free in the sky. Finally, Seiryū - representative of the East - devours the said shell of magic, removing it from the cycle of returning to the user. Upon completion, the beasts go back to their tags, and are unusable for a significant period of time. As to be expected of such a technique, it requires an enormous amount of preparation, as well as precision in order to complete properly. As well as this, the amount of magic it consumes is monstrous, to the point where if Mithra attempted to use this technique twice a day, he'd kill himself before even completing the first stage of the second attempt. *'Bloodline Sealing Method' (血継限界, Kekkei Hōin): Bloodline Sealing Method is a form of sealing that involves sealing a spell's effects within a specific location. In this case, the specialization of the technique is any of the elements: fire, water, wind, earth and lightning. The user has to most likely prepare the seal in advance, commonly within a relatively large scroll, thanks to the intricacies of the technique itself. It involves numerous kanji across either side of the place where the actual seal takes place, which is a circle made through various kanji repeating themselves constantly, reading Kekkai' (決潰 Rupture) consistently. Outside of this circle lies, at five different directions, the kanji for each of the five possible elements in common magic, Fire (火), Water (水), Wind (風), Earth (土) and Lightning (雷). Upon the release of an elemental spell against the user, the scroll may be used as a means to split the technique into its base magical components, as long as the spell formed is one of an elemental origin. However, upon doing so, the said spell cannot be re-released without the assistance of another magic. *'Halved Moonlight of the Cosmos' (陰陽の半月光, Inyō no Hangekkō): A derivative of the Bloodline Sealing Method, with similar mechanics but somewhat different execution. The user has to utilize two scrolls instead of one for the technique, because of the magical elements that are being sealed - light and darkness. This technique, after being prepared, requires Mithra to awaken the magical circle while the scrolls lay on the ground. The scrolls themselves are ornate with similar patterns to other scrolls of similar nature, and thus, are familiar to Mithra. One of these scrolls has its circle surrounded with the kanji for Light, while the other has it for Darkness respectively. When a spell of any of this kind is utilized against Mithra, the technique activates, thus allowing for the light and dark components of the technique to be detracted from one another by allowing for an even greater pull of magic from the scrolls. The Light scroll absorbs the Dark magic, while the Dark scroll absorbs the Light magic; through the philosophy of opposites attract, this makes it viable. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Hydra Head